


Under the Stars

by 3rdgymmanager



Series: Futakuchi Oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Futakuchi Kenji is a Little Shit, Gen, Poor Futakuchi Kenji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgymmanager/pseuds/3rdgymmanager
Summary: After a wedding date mishap, Futakuchi has some making up to do to you. How can he turn things around when the evening is about to end?
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Reader
Series: Futakuchi Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162556
Kudos: 15





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing for Futakuchi because he's fun and sarcastic and has a lot of room for character growth. There's some more content of him in my dash and hoping to churn more about soon! 
> 
> Comment down below if you'd like more Futakuchi content!

“Can we go now?”

You open the bathroom door to find Futakuchi Kenji slathered with red wine. A dark red splash runs from his shoulder to his hip, staining his undershirt beneath. 

“What happened?!” you exclaim.

You brought Futakuchi as your date to a wedding and the night was going relatively smooth until…now.

“So I ran into my high school ex,” he begins.

“Oh, lord,” you sigh, dread creeping up on your chest.

“And she reminded me that our relationship did not end well by chucking a glass of wine at me...” he explains, “...is the short version of this story.”

After quickly giving him some tissue to sponge his shirt, you both take a beeline to the parking lot to avoid any further confrontation. 

You’re visibly disappointed. The venue was a beautiful large cabin two hours away from the city on the mountainous part of the prefecture. It takes two hours to get there and you’re sulking in the car just when the dancing comes on because of Futakuchi’s poor past decisions. Maybe you should’ve brought another friend instead. 

He feels guilty about ruining the party for you as his hands land on the wheel. 

“I’m really sorry,” he professes, “Look, if you want to go back and dance we can just go back. We don’t have to leave. I’ll deal with my ex, it’s fine.”

You grudgingly shake your head knowing it won’t be that easy, “We should go.” 

He solemnly nods, beginning to drive away.

“Damn, I knew I was a shitty boyfriend. Didn’t expect to be a bad date too.” he silently chides himself. 

While driving along the road, you catch sight of an empty parking space for some small nearby cafes that overlook the bright lights of the city. You peer out of the window. He notices and pulls the car over.

You turn to him questioningly. 

“We don’t really have anywhere else to go. Might as well take a look right?” he shrugs. 

You get out of the car to find the city below to be an array of silver and gold lights twinkling under the clear night sky. Miyagi is breathtaking from where you stand. 

“That’s the freeway,” you excitedly point to him, “Date district is probably that clump of lights over there.” 

“And the old city gymnasium should be that way,” he adds, looking over your right. After graduating Dateko, Futakuchi went on to be the vice-captain for the municipal team. 

You shake your head, “Even in a misadventure, all you can talk about is volleyball.” 

“And you still act like this is news to you,” he replies, raising his brow. 

You lean on the barrier and grin, “I should pretend to be shocked when you bring up volleyball just to keep things spicy.” 

A laugh escapes his usual smirk. 

60’s pop music flows out from one of the nearby cafes and you hum by yourself and sway a little bit. Futakuchi sways along with you. 

You feel him take your hand in a surprisingly gentle and almost shy gesture. Wordlessly you both dance side by side. He butchers the moonwalk, you do a poorly executed cha cha. You twirl him, he twirls you back. You both giggle and enjoy the moment. 

A slower beat comes on and you instinctively put your hands on his shoulders. Hesitation initially crosses his face yet his hands make their way to your waist. 

“I’m really sorry I ruined the wedding for you.” He softly murmurs in your ear, “If you take me as your date to another wedding, we’ll have a better time I promise.” 

“The wedding wasn’t all that anyways,” you shook your head. “Kinda stuffy. Not enough sky.” 

Your head leans on his chest and you close your eyes. Futakuchi is taken by surprise but he revels at your warmth and how close you are to him. He’s nervous that you can hear how fast his heart is beating but there’s no way he’s letting go of you right now. 

He’s always wanted to be this close to you. Pressing his nose to the top of your head, he inhales the scent of your hair which you find surprisingly intimate. His hands resist the urge to grab your hands and instead he simply pulls you closer. 

Towards the end of the song, you place your hand on his chest to pull away, “Hey, is everything alright?”

Your questions jolts him back into reality. 

“Ye-yeah...but maybe we should go,” he stumbles, abruptly pulling away. He feels stupid and embarrassed that he got swept up. 

Futakuchi starts heading towards the car. 

“I-I actually want one more dance,” you stutter. “If that’s ok.” 

He looks stupefied beyond words but he walks back to you without questions, his mouth somewhat agape. As the next song plays, he takes your hands and places them on his shoulders. His nose makes its way back to the top of your head and for the next three minutes, the rest of the world is on pause. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
When the long ride back to Miyagi ends, you both sit in the dark trying to find a way to end the night. Futakuchi fumbles around saying something about hoping you had a good time as he tensely clutches onto the wheel. 

“I had a good time,” you smile. “Especially since I wasn’t the one that got confronted by their ex.” You chuckle, he scowls. 

“You cannot bring that up with our other friends.” he massages his temples. 

“No promises,” you grin. You gather your guts to give him a quick peck on the cheek before getting off, “Goodnight.”

His eyes widen at the realization and he grabs your wrist, “Wait—” 

He reaches out for your face for one more kiss, on the lips this time. You lean in and see him smile when he realizes that you’re kissing back.


End file.
